This invention pertains to portable apparatus for delineating playing areas.
In the playing of various games, such as hopscotch and other games, it is necessary to delineate playing areas. In the past, various apparatus has been developed in an attempt to provide a portable assembly for delineating such areas. Such previous devices, however, have not been altogether satisfactory, in that they often have been heavy and unwieldy, or they have required cumbersome techniques in connecting and disconnecting members in the assembly, or have had insufficient stability to provide a frame which holds its desired shape throughout play.
A general object of the present invention is to provide novel portable apparatus for delineating playing areas which overcomes the disadvantages of prior devices in an inexpensive and simple manner.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to provide novel portable apparatus for delineating playing areas including a plurality of elongate members, each of an appropriate length to define a side of the area and including connecting means for connecting the members to each other in desired angular relationship. The connecting means includes an aperture extending laterally through one of the members adapted to receive an end portion of another of the members and automatically engageable catch means for releasably securing the members against disconnection from each other. In the embodiment illustrated the catch means includes apertures in upstanding portions of elongate side members and blunted arrowhead-like configurations on end portions of cross, or end, members which are received through the apertures. Diverging sides of the arrowhead configurations are compressed on insertion through the apertures and expand to inhibit release of the members after passing through the apertures.
Another object is to provide novel apparatus for delineating playing areas in which novel coupling means are provided for connecting adjacent frames together to form an interconnected pattern of playing areas.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a novel break-apart assembly having parts therein, which when separated provide the elongate side and end members referred to above for interconnection to produce a playing area.
Yet another object is to provide a break-apart assembly for providing such members, wherein the members are interconnected through bendable and severable connectors whereby the members may be folded over each other with couplings thereon engaging each other to provide a compact and sturdy package for storing or transport.